The Last Day of My Life And Yours
by KuroNekoFangirl
Summary: Shuichi and Yuki fight, will Shuichi be able to forgive? WARNING: SONGFIC AND FLUFFBUNNIE ALERT


**A/N: Another songfic...**

**Lol, sorry, but the moment I heard this song, I had just finished reading A Picture's Worth a Hundred Words by **_**Nini the Electrocuted Sheep, **_**I thought to myself **_**OMG~ This song is sooooooooooooooooooo perfect for Shuichi and Yuki!!!!! I WILL DO IT!!!!**_

**And so I did. I had to repeat this song maybe four billion and three times while I was writing it because my parents kept coming downstairs while I was writing and my dog kept making scratching noises on the carpet behind me and so on...**

**Anyway, please enjoy!!!! (NOTE: MISCARRIAGE AND CHARACTER DEATH ALERT)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GRAVITATION AND MY INSPIRATION CAME FROM PHIL VASSAR AND A PICTURE'S WORTH A HUNDRED WORDS. THANK YOU SO MUCH PHILLY AND NINI!!!!! ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!

* * *

**

The Last Day of My Life (And Yours...)

Shuichi came through the door, slamming it hard.

He was mad.

Well...mad's an understatement...

* * *

You see, it all began with his and Yuki-san's fight last night. Yuki was upset that Shuichi kept coming home late from Bad Luck's rehearsals for which they had been practicing for for a month! At first, Shuichi tried to joke it off, saying that it was all necessary and playing cards were essential to rock-stardom. When that didn't work, he then attempted to explain that Seguchi-san had requested they stay late to work on their newest songs.

Yuki had then retorted back by proclaiming that Shuichi had to be home by eight today because he couldn't have the pink-haired-baka coming home at Kami-knows-when because he had a very important project he was working on, and he didn't want the brat to be interrupting him any longer!

Shuichi had then began to get angry, saying that it wasn't his fault! That the only reason they were working over time was because of the fact that Seguchi-san was upset that Mika-san had miscarried the baby he had been looking forward to for weeks!

Yuki had then shook his finger at Shuichi, saying that he was not one to talk! That Seguchi and Mika were not only upset about losing the baby, but because Yuki's father had passed as well!

Shuichi had stopped, mid-answer when he asked how long ago he had passed.

Yuki's voice reached a frighteningly low pitch when he replied "Two weeks..."

Shuichi grew furious then, saying "Why the hell are you still here?! You should've been at his funeral! YOU SHOULD HAVE SAID GOODBYE TO HIM!" When Yuki tried to respond, Shuichi continued. "YOU WOULDN'T EVEN CARE IF EVERYONE AROUND YOU DIED, WOULD YOU?! YOU DIDN'T CARE WHEN YUKI-SAN DIED, AND YOU WOULDN'T NOW!" After that, Shuichi stormed into the bedroom, and locked himself in before Yuki could say anymore.

* * *

Now, Shuichi felt bad, but he felt it was well-deserved. Nowadays, Yuki seemed to consider him a piece of furniture around the house. He was pleased that Yuki was used to him, but he considered it a step-down from everything else that he imagined they would be doing by this point in time. He knew Yuki was no romantic-only in his books-but he had hoped their relationship would have improved by this point.

He had actually been thinking for a while that...maybe it was time to give up. To give up thinking that Yuki could improve, change, morph into the man that Shuichi wanted. To give up and leave Yuki, finding someone who could treat him so much better than an unwanted guest in an apartment. To give up singing about Yuki, hoping he would understand the emotions behind the songs. To just...stop.

And this fight only seemed to make it more prominent.

So, on the eve of their anniversary of their first meeting in the park, Yuki slept on the futon in his study and Shuichi cried himself to sleep in their-I mean, his-bed.

The next day, Shuichi sang flat, forgot the words to his songs, and got a sore throat in the middle of rehearsal. Several of Hiro's guitar strings snapped and Suguru's keyboard suddenly started spitting sparks during _In the Moonlight_ rehearsal. Shuichi began crying even more than usual, saying that it was his fault for jinxing everyone.

K-san finally ended the rehearsal, saying everyone had suffered enough and that Shuichi needed rest.

* * *

And now, Shuichi felt like crap.

He was so tired, sore, and upset that he almost missed the flower petals.

Suddenly, Shuichi stopped rubbing his eyes that were almost spilling with tears and focused his gaze on the trail of petals leading down the hall.

Thinking that Tatsuha was up to something again, Shuichi quickly pulled off his shoes and stepped over the trail to the kitchen, ignoring the temptations.

Shuichi stopped.

There.

Was.

Strawberry.

Pocky.

Bits.

On.

The.

Floor.

With a note...

Shuichi picked up the torn piece of computer paper and read it quickly.

_I THOUGHT YOU WOULD IGNORE THE PETALS ;)_

_FOLLOW ME IF YOU WANT TO EAT ME._

Now entirely curious, Shuichi followed the candy bits as it weaved in and around all the furniture in the living room, bathroom, and the study until it led to the bedroom.

Shuichi now knew what he was facing.

MAKE-UP SEX.

Shuichi steeled his resolve as he put his hand on the knob. HE WAS NOT GOING TO BE PLAYED LIKE A TOY!

* * *

Yuki smirked at the feel of Shuichi snuggling up closer to his torso. His fingers stroked the bubble-gum pink hair of his lover absentmindedly. Shuichi was now probably feeling the aftereffect of the expensive wine Yuki had bought and shared with his muse. In the background, light, romantic music played softly in the background with the gentle smell of vanilla candles.

Why are they in this position?

Well...basically, Shuichi opened the door to a romantic paradise with an apologetic Yuki and well...

Shuichi practically launched himself into his lover's arms.

STRIKE THAT, HE DID LAUNCH HIMSELF INTO YUKI'S GRASP.

Shuichi desisted his snuggling for a moment as he looked up into Yuki's warm eyes. They were lit by the candles' glow and Shuichi felt smothered by the look of true love that Yuki was giving him.

What was he mad about again...?

"Shu."

Shuichi came back to Earth at Yuki's unusual use of his pet name. "Yes?"

"You know I...I love you...right?"

Shuichi smiled warmly and nodded.

Yuki pulled Shuichi into his chest as he spoke. "You know I can be an ass sometimes...I spent the whole day today, thinking about what you said..."

Shuichi frowned upon memory of his harsh words. He swallowed guiltily.

"...And what you said reminded me of how little time we actually have together. And...well, for too long, I feel, I've taken you for granted. And...yet, you give me nothing...but the affection that I've come to expect from you...and I abuse it when I blame you for things that you had no control over. I..." Shuichi rolled his eyes and shut Yuki up with a kiss.

Shuichi smiled into Yuki's mouth. The elder man knew just the right romantic thing to say in books, but sometimes, he just talked entirely too much.

_Thank you Kami-sama...  
_

Maybe he didn't need to give up hope after all...

_SO I'M GONNA BRING HOME A DOZEN ROSES,  
_

_AND POUR US A GLASS OF WINE,  
_

_AND I'M GONNA PUT ON A LITTLE MUSIC,  
_

_AND TURN DOWN THE LIGHTS,_

_AND I'M GONNA WRAP MY ARMS AROUND YOU,  
_

_AND ROCK YOU ALL THROUGH THE NIGHT,  
_

_AND I'M GONNA LOVE YOU  
_

_LIKE IT'S THE LAST DAY OF MY LIFE..._

"Happy anniversary Shuichi."

"Yuki..."

* * *

**A/N: YAY! I ACTUALLY FEEL PROUD OF THIS ONE!!!! RATE AND COMMENT PLS!!!!**

(PS: I added a little OOC Yuki, DEAL! It's cute!)


End file.
